Hiding Feelings
by lightning-lion7
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are best friends. However, will one question from a friend change their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

During their first year at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had both been sorted into Gryffindor along with Albus Potter. They had met on the train beforehand and had formed an instant friendship. They were all so close that Scorpius spent Easter and Christmas holidays with their family one year when his father was away, to the preliminary reluctance of her father.

One day during third year, Rose was sitting next to Scorpius in Charms. They were supposed to practicing the color-changing charm on feathers in front of them. Rose was a bit off focus today though eventhough Charms was her favorite class. She couldn't keep her mind off of something one of her friends had said the previous day. She thought back to it when they were sitting in the common room…

Libby Tucker and Rose had been doing their Potions essay when suddenly Libby had asked, "So, do you think Harvey Stuart is hot?"

The question caught Rose completely off guard so she answered, "I guess. He does look good in his Hufflepuff scarf… Do you like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He always helps me in Arithmancy when I can't solve something. So who do you like?"

Rose was shocked. "I don't know."

What came next was even more shocking.

"Do you like Scorpius? You guys hang out a lot and he always smiles when he's near you."

Rose had been too shocked to answer. She had made some excuse about needing a book from the dormitory. That night her dreams were filled with images of Scorpius smiling with her. Scorpius helping her with homework. Scorpius laughing under the tree by the lake as Albus did an imitation of Professor Trelawney making a prediction. Scorpius cheering with her at Quidditch games. Scorpius spending Christmas at her house and giving her a present…

Now in Charms he leaned over towards her, breaking her out of her trance.

"Hey, what's up, Rosie? You're usually showing us all up by doing the spell perfectly. Is the amazing Rose Weasley stumped for once?" he teased.

She smiled, embarrassed, and retorted, "For your information, I was just giving you a head start to see if you could do it before me." Then she perfectly changed the white feather in front of her to a deep purple.

Later that night, she sat with Albus and Scorpius in the Common Room. Albus was having trouble with his Divination homework. Unfortunately, neither Rose nor Scorpius was taking that class so they couldn't help him. Finally he just gave up and went to bed. Rose was alone with Scorpius. Feeling awkward, she started a conversation.

"So Scor, are you excited for the first trip to Hogsmeade in a few weeks?"

As he went into a long speech about all the places he wanted to go, Rose thought about what she was feeling. She had felt this feeling toward Scorpius since second year, but had thought they were just feelings of friendship. Libby's question had changed all of that. She undoubtedly felt something, but she wouldn't risk their friendship and she didn't know how he felt. Yes, she had to ignore these feelings. It would only make their friendship complicated. So, for a few years, she tried to suppress her feelings...


	2. Chapter 2: Hugs and Questions

During the spring of their fourth year, Scorpius sat in Muggle Studies, his only class with neither of his best friends. He usually liked the class decently but today he couldn't help but zone out as the class did a reading from their textbook. He was thinking longingly back to earlier that day…

They had been in Potions, which was his worst subject. They had been working on the Wit-Sharpening potion. Somehow, Scorpius had managed to add his Toad spawn before the crushed Gurdyroot. The explosion had been disastrous. His head had begun to swell and his skin turned orange.

Albus had taken him to Madam Sanita. She had told Albus to go back to class so Scorpius was alone. Madam Sanita had performed a few spells to return his skin to normal before telling him to drink a bubbling blue potion to reduce the swelling. She had finally released him in time for lunch. When he went down to the Great Hall, completely cured and back to normal, about half of the Gryffindor table was full so he headed towards a large gap. None of his friends were there yet.

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a yell and was nearly knocked off his feet by a hug. He turned around to see Rose hugging him.

"I saw the potion blow up and your head start to swell. I didn't know if you'd be okay," she exclaimed still holding onto him tightly around the neck, her head on his shoulder. She was a few inches shorter than him. He had hugged her back grinning broadly before realizing that they were blocking traffic into the hall. They had sat down and ate lunch, but he couldn't help grin because of the hug…

Now in Muggle Studies, he thought back to the hug grinning again. Rose had hugged him. She had seemed super worried about him. She never hugged anyone like that. Could it be possible that she liked him too?

Since third year, when his mother had died during the summer, she had come to his house with Albus and they had stayed with him and comforted him. Then she had comforted him throughout the year whenever he was sad. Then they went to Hogsmeade and he didn't know how it happened, but sometime on that visit, he had this feeling swell up inside of him. At first he didn't know what it was but he soon realized that he liked Rose. He had told nobody about his feelings, not even Albus, his best friend. After all, she was his cousin.

The only time anyone had gotten close to knowing was when his older cousin, his mom's sister's son, Crispin who was four years older, had asked why he hanged out with Rose so much. He had teased Scorpius for a while about them being in love before getting bored and forgetting about it.

Now today, she had hugged him. Should he make a move? What if she didn't feel the same way and laughed at him or worse stopped being friends with him. No, he couldn't risk it. He held in his feelings. He acted as if nothing was any different.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Presents

It was fifth year. Christmas holidays were coming in a few days. The teachers had started decorating the Great Hall. Some of them even forgot schoolwork during classes and just let the students play Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap.

Scorpius was staying at school this holiday. His father was away going to a conference, but had promised to send presents to Hogwarts. He would have gone to Rose or Albus's house but the Rose's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were taking a trip to Australia to commemorate the anniversary of their engagement and the Potters were being dragged off to Mr. Potter's cousin's house for a day and then they were going to try a muggle sport called skiing. So Scorpius was staying at Hogwarts with Rose and about ten other students. He was glad that he had a friend who was staying with him, and was especially happy that it was Rose.

On Christmas Eve, all the students and teachers sat down in the Great Hall at one table since there were so few of them. The banquet was delicious. Scorpius sat next to Rose and a Ravenclaw second year. Across from him, Professor Tuero, the professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, sat talking happily with Professor McGonagall. Soon the feast was over and Scorpius walked with Rose, Hugo, and a seventh year named Nye Dewhurst back to the Gryffindor Common Room. There was no conversation; they were all too full. When they reached the Fat Lady, he said the password _Tarandro_ and they all silently went to bed.

While lying in the empty dormitory, he thought about what he wanted for Christmas. He had wanted a new pair of trainers since his were already a bit small. Also, he had hinted to his father in a letter that he would love a box of candy from Honeydukes. Right as he drifted into dreams he thought of what he had gotten Rose. Rose. He thought about Rose as he departed into the dream world.

The following morning, he opened his eyes to see a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He decided he didn't want to open them alone so he took them down to the Common Room and waited for Rose to come down, as he knew she would. Soon she ran down the steps with their unopened packages.

"Happy Christmas!" she yelled giving him a quick hug before sitting down in a comfy armchair by the fire. "Hugo's still asleep. Lets open these presents!" she said.

He opened his present from his father first. He had gotten not only the box of candy that he wanted but also the trainers and a new Wizard's Chess set. His aunt and cousins had given him a book on the Quidditch teams of Great Britain. Albus had given him a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Finally he saw a small package at the bottom from Rose. He looked over to her and saw that she had gotten a new sweater from her grandmother, and Chudley Cannons scarf from her parents, a package of sugar quills from her brother, and an owl cleaning kit from Albus and his siblings. She was holding the present he had wrapped for her.

She smiled shyly and said, "Lets open them together."

He began to unwrap the delicately wrapped package trying to to rip anything too badly. She did the same. When he had gotten the wrappings off, he saw with a start that she had gotten him a small model stallion that galloped around by itself. They had learned how to make patronuses earlier in the year and his was a stallion. He looked up at her just as she looked at the cover of the book he had gotten her. She looked up and said, "Advanced Charms for the Advanced Wizard or Witch. Scor, how did you remember? I told you I wanted it back on the train at the beginning of this year. That's almost five months!"

He smiled and she hugged him. He hugged her back. It was a very prolonged hug. Suddenly they heard someone coming down the steps and they broke apart. She looked at him embarrassedly as Hugo came down the steps.

"Happy Christmas!" he said.

Scorpius and Rose said, "Happy Christmas!" back in unison.

"I already opened my presents upstairs. Rosie, thanks for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. You know I love Care of Magical Creatures. Who wants to go get breakfast?"

So the three of them went to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was nearly empty except for a pair of Slytherins. They ate quickly then decided to visit Hagrid. Hugo wanted to stay at the castle and hang out with his friend Archie Sorin, a Ravenclaw in his year. Plus it was warm inside. Scorpius and Rose headed down to Hagrid's Hut. There was a good few inches of snow on the ground. By the time they got to the hut, Scorpius was glad he had worn his boots instead of his new trainers.

They knocked on the door three times before a shaggy grey mane peeked out the door.

"Hello, you lot! Come on in! Happy Christmas! Come in, have some tea!"

They came in. It was warm in there so they settled themselves on the huge sofa. One thing about the sofa was that it was old and had a tendency to dent in the middle so any people sitting in it would slide into the middle and be pressed together. Scorpius remembered this right as he and Rose sat down. Unfortunately, it was too late to move, so he found himself, happily but still awkwardly, pressed against Rose's warm body.

"So, Albus went away with his family. To see his cousin, Dudley. Fat old bloke. Once I almost turned the kid into a pig. Got the tail on him but the rest was already to similar."

Rose and Scorpius laughed, pretended to eat rock cakes, drank tea, and left after an hour. It was snowing when they headed back to the castle for dinner. They sat down for what, almost impossibly, was a better dinner than the previous night. After dinner, they returned to the Common Room. They talked and laughed for a while until Scorpius realized something.

"I left my horse that you gave me in the Great Hall!"

"Lets go get it. I know its past curfew but we can sneak. Hugo and Nye went up to bed already so they won't tell," Rose replied.

Scorpius must have looked skeptical because Rose said, "Come on Scor, its not the first time you've broken the rules. Lets go! It will be an adventure!"

**Next chapter: **"All of a sudden, they heard Filch behind them yell, 'I knew there were children out of bed! Come back here! I'll catch you brats!'"


	4. Chapter 4: Unsuspected Changes

So Rose and Scorpius snuck out of the Common Room and down the stairs. They had a close run-in with Filch in the fourth floor corridor, but they hid behind a suit of armor. They finally reached the Great Hall. Scorpius saw his little horse galloping around the bench he had been sitting on. He quickly picked it up while Rose kept guard. They quietly snuck back upstairs.

All of a sudden, they heard Filch behind them yell, "I knew there were children out of bed! Come back here! I'll catch you brats!"

Scorpius looked at Rose and simultaneously, they sprinted down the corridor. However, Filch was gaining on them. He was fast for an old man. Right when they heard him about a hundred feet away and right around the corner, Scorpius saw a door, he grabbed Rose's hand and tugged her into the closet. He leaned out the door and did a spell on a statue down the hall, to make it fall over. Filch turned the corner and ran down the hall to see what the racket was right as Scorpius shut the door to the closet. He heard Filch mutter and curse to himself when he found no children by the statue.

Scorpius looked at Rose in the dark, small closet and they both burst out laughing.

"Did you hear him? Damn kids, ruining property. I'll catch them next time," Rose said through the laughter. She was laughing so hard, that she was crying and had to put her hand on Scorpius' shoulder for support. Suddenly she stopped laughing. Scorpius had put his hand the hand on his shoulder. He looked down into Rose's bright blue eyes.

"Rosie…" he said before trailing off. Then he put his hand on the back of head, in her curly red hair. Before he knew what was happening, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back, her hand on his neck. There was nothing else in the world that mattered. Rose was kissing him. She felt the same way. There lips intertwined and his hand was on her back. It might have been seconds or minutes or hours before they broke apart.

Rose looked up at his tousled blonde hair and his piercing grey eyes. She saw him grin sheepishly. She grinned too as she slipped her hand into his and he whispered, "Rosie, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade... whenever the next trip is?"

She blushed and whispered back, "Of course. Now we should probably go back to the Common Room."

They snuck back upstairs, undetected by anyone, holding hands the whole time. When they got into the Common Room, she looked back at him. Looked at his hand gripping hers. She didn't want to let go, but she looked up at him with a regretful look. Their hands dropped to their sides. They headed to the steps to their dormitories when an urge gripped her. She ran over to where Scorpius was standing smiling. She pecked him on the lips quickly.

"G'night, Scor. See you in the morning," she whispered before running up to her dormitory. She collapsed on her bed in euphoria. The morning. She would see Scor in the morning. She pinched herself. Nope, not a dream. They had actually kissed. That night she dreamed of Scorpius smiling after them kissing, Scorpius asking her to Hogsmeade, Scorpius holding her hand all the way to the Common Room. The next morning, she woke up in a state of bliss. Then a problem hit her. How would they tell their parents?

**Cliffhanger Ending!**


End file.
